That's Life
by EmmaClark96
Summary: A spinoff of my main Pokemon story starring a seperate OC. This will only be a handful of chapters long, and will introduce a few characters that will appear later in the main story.
1. Goodbye Johto

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a sort of side story to a Pokemon story which I intend to start after I get Black 2 in a few weeks. The OC in this story will eventually appear in the main one once I start writing it. This story will only be a few chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

My name is Melody Crescentia Spectera, and I am a pokemon trainer. Well, rather, I would be, but my parents will not allow me to leave home. I have always lived in the Johto region in either Cherrygrove City or New Bark Town; I lived in Cherrygrove as a kid, but my parents felt that it was becoming too dangerous or some other such nonsense when I was 10, so we had been in New Bark Town for nearly six years now.

I was always very upset that my parents would let me go no further than the very edge of Violet City. How was I ever going to be a master trainer then? I had been given a pokemon by Professor Elm roughly two years ago when I was 13, a Chikorita, and I had caught a Hoothoot since then, but even then, my parents still would not let me go. So I spend my days wandering the routes around Cherrygrove and New Bark Town.

One day, I woke up early on a Saturday to go train Chikorita and Hoothoot, as well as for a chance to get out of the house. I brushed my long, chessnut brown hair out of my eyes, making the platinum blond streaks in it reflect the light around me. I put on a pink miniskirt, a sky blue sleeveless top, some cute red and white boots, and grabbed my backpack with my pokeballs, as well as some supplies, inside of it. Ithen headed out the door.

I would likely walk to Cherrygrove, then head as far north as the dark cave, training my pokemon all the way. As I began walking through the tall grass, I let Chikorita and Hoothoot out of their pokeballs.

"Chiko!" happily yelled Chikorita as it cuddled against my leg.

"Hoot!" said hoothoot, stretching it's tiny wings.

"Well guys, are you ready to go?" I asked them, to which they made excited, happy noises.

"Well ok then!" I cheerfully laughed.

We began to walk, defeating numerous Sentet, Rattatta, and Pidgeys along the way.

"Good job guys!" I cheerfully encouraged my Pokemon as they won battle after battle.

After awhile, we arrived in Cherrygrove City. I returned my pokemon to their pokeballs, and went to visit some old friends for a few hours. Afterwards, I continued north, fighting more wild pokemon along the way, until I reached a pond near Dark cave.

When I was there, I released Chikorita and Hoothoot from their pokeballs and set up a picnic next to the pond for us to enjoy.

After a few hours had passed, and the sun was setting, I headed back to New Bark Town.

"You know," I said out loud to myself. 'I'm a good trainer, and am capable of taking care of myself. Maybe I should tell mom and dad that I'm going to be a trainer and challenge the pokemon league no matter what they say! In fact, tomorrow, I think I may go challenge the Violet City gym!"

I walked home with new determination.

I opened the front door of my house to see my parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you," I began. "I…"

"In a minute, sweetheart," my mo said to me. "Your father and I have something to tell you."

"Huh? What is it?" I worriedly asked as my parents looked at each other.

"We're moving," said my dad.

It was at that moment that I truly felt hopeless.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! The next one will show where Melody and her family moved to, which is definitely why the move mad eher feel hopeless; you'll see once I post it in a few days! Please let me know what you think of this short story so far!**


	2. Cats can be psycho's sometimes

You wondered why I felt hopeless? _This _place was why. When my parents told me we were moving, I was slightly upset, sure. I thought it couldn't be that bad though, but I was wrong. In Johto, I was stuck roaming between New Bark Town and Violet City. Here, I was stuck on an _island _even smaller than that. We had moved to the Sevii Islands, specifically Five Island.

I looked out the window of my new bedroom and sighed, watching the rain fall. We had been here a week already, and I hated it. I felt more trapped than I ever had in my life.

I sadly got out of bed and released Chikorita and Hoothoot from their pokeballs. They tried to cheer me up by cuddling against my leg and running around and whatnot, but it was no good.

"Thanks for trying, guys," I sadly said to them as I walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Melody!" happily exclaimed my mother.

I grumbled.

"Well, the rain is supposed to clear up in about an hour, according to the weather forcast, so why don't you take your pokemon out and explore the island?" my mom suggested. "You have been cooped up in the house all week, and that can't possibly be good for you!"

"Whatever," I sighed as I finished breakfast and walked back upstairs.

I fed Chikorita and Hoothoot and put on my favorite outsfit (A/N: what she wore in the last chapter). After they had eaten, I returned them to their pokeballs and headed out the front door.

The sun had begun to peak through the clouds since the rain had stopped. I walked outside and headed into the main part of town. There wasn't a whole lot there, just a few houses and a Pokemon Center.

I let out a sad sigh and sat down on a park bench, trying to enjoy the sun that was now shining brightly down.

"…and then they built this warehouse down there!" exclaimed a kid walking by to his frined.

"Yeah! A lot of weird people go in and out of there!" said his friend as they both walked by.

"Huh," I said aloud. I wonder who or what built the warehouse they were talking about? I think they said it was in the meadow…"

I looked to the meadow.

I then shrugged.

"well, at the very least, I can explore and see what kinds of pokemon are on this island!"

I released Chikorita and Hoothoot from their pokeballs. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them with the most cheerful smile I'd had all week, to which they began enthusiasticsly jumping.

"Great!" I replied. "let's go!"

We began walking in the meadow. It was a very peaceful place. Occasioanlly, I would hear the cry of a wild pokemon, but I didn't see any.

All of a sudden, Chikorita darted off towards a tree.

"Where are you going, Chikorita?" I asked, running after it with hoothoot flapping behind me.

Chikorita had found some honey on the bark of a tree, and was licking it off.

"Of course you found food," I sighed. "You're always eating!"

Just then, a small white pokemon tackeld Chikorita!

"Chikoooo!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

I held up my pokedex to identify the wild pokemon. It was… a Meowth!

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" I yelled at the Meowth.

"Meowth!" it snarled, wanting th honey all for itself.

"Chiko… RIII!" yelled Chikorita as it got to it's feet.

"We're going to teach this Meowth some manners!" I yelled. "Chikorita, use razor leaf!"

Chikorita threw a bunch of razor leaves at the Meowth, most of which hit it, injuring it. The Meowth then attacked Chikorita with a Fury Swipes.

"Quick, Chikorita, dodge it!" I yelled urgently. The last hit managed to hit Chikorita, but it avoided the worst of the attack thanks to my quick thinking.

"We're finishing this rude meowth now!" I said. "Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!"

Hoothoot flew in front of the Meowth and hypnotized it with it's eyes, putting it to sleep.

"Meooooooow…" it said as it trailed of and hit the ground snoozing.

"Now, poke ball, go!" I yelled, throwing the ball at the Meowth and catching it.

"I'll deal with you later," I said to the Meowth in the ball as I picked it up. I then returned both Chikorita and Hoothoot.

All of a sudden, I heard some rustling behind me.

"What are you doing here?" asked a man's voice. He sounded kind of angry. "This is no place for kids to play!"

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I got distracted in October because I got Black 2 for my birthday, then, a few weeks ago, my stupid parents grounded me from the computer. Anyway, this has about three more chapters left, and I plan on putting up the first chapter of the main story between now and Saturday. Also, a new chapter of So Far Away, my Buffy the Vampire Slayer story, will be up tonight.**


	3. Team Rocket

'This is no place for kids to play!" snarled the man.

I turned around to look at him. He was tall and had dark hair and eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and a black hat. On his shirt was a big letter R.

"I'm no kid," I angrily snarled.

"Whatever," he said, shoving his way past me. "I don't have time for this. Don't get in Team Rocket's way! And also, don't go to the warehouse in the meadow!" He then angrily stormed off.

"What the heck was that about?" I wondered.

I went back to town to the Pokemon Center to heal my pokemon. When I walked out, I saw a guy about my age running towards the meadow.

"They won't get away with this!" he angrily yelled.

"This can't possibly be good…" I worriedly said to myself. I don't know why, but something inside of me, perhaps curiousity or my sense of justice, made me head back to the meadow. I had to find out what was going on.

I proceeded onwards, not knowing what I would encounter. After about ten o twenty minutes of walking, I came across the guy again

"It looks like he's in trouble…" I said to myself.

He was engaged in a pokemon battle with a woman in a Team Rocket uniform.

"Ekans, use poison sting!" the woman commanded the Ekans.

"Spearow, dodge it!" the guy instructed his spearow, but it was too late. The Ekans's poison sting hit it, doing enough damage to cause it to faint.

I knew then that I had to help. I ran up and stood inbetween the guy and his Spearow and the Team Rocket member.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Get out of my way, you brat!"

"I don't know what you're up to, but I know it's no good!" I replied. "Whatever it is, I won't let you get away with it!"

"Oh, so you think YOU can stip US?" she laughed. "Give me a break! No way!"

"I know I can," I glared back. I then threw one of my pokeballs, releasing Hoothoot.

"Hoot!" he angrily yelled at the woman and her Ekans.

"Ekans! Use wrap " she ordered.

The Ekans came towards Hoothoot, but it flew out of the way.

"Nice!" I said. "Hoothoot, use peck!"

Hoothoot vicousily attacked the Ekans.

"Rrrrgh!" growled the woman. "Ekans! Now that it' near, get it with wrap!"

Her Ekans wrapped around my Hoothoot, squeezing it.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Hoothoot, quick, use hypnosis!"

Hoothoot struggled against the Ekans wrapped around it, but finally managed to perform the attack, putting the Ekans to sleep.

"I've had enough of this!" I yelled. "Hoothoot, use confusion to finish it off!"

Hoothoot did as I told and defeated the Ekans with a psychic blast.

"Noo!" yelled the woman, returning her Ekans to a pokeball. "You'll pay for this!" she yelled as she ran away.

I returned Hoothoot, then went up to the guy I had saved, who was holding his unconscious Spearow. I handed him a potion to use to heal it.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks," he sadly replied.

"What are you going after those guys for?" I asked

"They stole my sister's Azurill," he replied. "I have to get it back, no matter what it takes! Plus, ever since they built that warehouse in the meadow, they've been causing trouble! I can't let them get away with it!"

"That's awful!" I exclaimed. "Well, I just moved here, and I don't want to be in a place with scum like that around! I'll help you stop them!"

"Thanks," he said as his Spearow woke up, fully healed. He returned it to it's pokeball.

"By the way, I'm Melody," I said.

"I'm Jackson," he replied.

"Well, let's go!" I said as we both dashed off towards the warehouse to confront Team Rocket.


End file.
